Cable television (CATV) systems engage in the broadcasting of video/audio programs to vast numbers of remotely located subscribers. The programs themselves are typically distributed to the subscribers from locations known as cable headends, each headend being able to output different programs by way of a plurality of channels (e.g. channels 1-4).
Programs to be distributed are typically supplied via around-the-clock real time satellite transmissions to respective headends from one or more distribution stations, the headends directing the programs to their respective channels for distribution to subscribers.
CATV systems may include a master scheduler located at either a headend or the distribution station. This master scheduler controls the playlist (i.e. content, order, and timing) of the video/audio programs to be output over the different channels from each headend. Such CATV systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,311,423, 5,283,639, and 5,168,353 just to name a few.
In the world of modern cable television, the output of each channel is generally controlled by a particular operator or company. For example, "HBO" may control one particular channel output at different headends, while "Cinemax," "Preview," and "TBS" also control their own particular channels. In other words, "HBO" may control channel 1 output at different headends, while "Cinemax" controls channel 2, "Preview" controls channel 3, and "TBS" controls channel 4. Thus, the programs (i.e. advertisements, performances, sitcoms, sporting events, etc.) output by each channel are in accordance with a playlist or schedule desired and typically put together by the company (e.g. HBO) controlling the particular channel.
Companies such as HBO, for example, repetitively and redundantly broadcast their programs around-the-clock in real time via satellite to CATV headends thus tying up costly satellite time. Such real time satellite transmissions to headends are based on scheduling done at the company. Headends, upon receiving such transmissions, simply direct the HBO programs, for example, to channel 1.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a cable television (CATV) file distribution and scheduling system which will allow the different companies (e.g. HBO, Cinemax, etc.) controlling the output of particular CATV channels to generate, edit, and modify the playlist schedules of their respective channels from locations of their choosing such as the company headquarters, each company being able to communicate such information directly to different CATV headends broadcasting its channel. Furthermore, it would be desirable if such a system would also allow the controller of a particular channel to directly communicate with a video/audio file distribution station and request that it access and transmit to particular cable headends files or programs needed by the particular headends as determined by the playlist schedule generated by the company so as to allow the headends to store such files. The distribution of files for storage at the headend(s) eliminates the prior art problem of redundant or repetitious satellite broadcasting to headends.
It is thus the purpose of this invention to fulfill the above-described needs in the art, as well as other needs apparent to the skilled artisan from the following detailed description of this invention.